Christmas Present
by Morgie Pie Pie
Summary: Kit, Nate, Adam, Seth, Bryan, and Quinn get San a present. Where's Jake. Rated T maybe should be M.


_Kit, Nate, Adam, Seth, Bryan and Quinn get Sam a Christmas present. But, where is Jake? Sam is 20. Jake is 23._

Sam walked outside heading to the barn when the Ely's pickup pulled up. Kit, Nate, Adam, Seth, Bryan and Quinn climbed out. They were all smiling brightly, mischievous looks in their eyes.

"Hey Sam." They called heading to the bed of the pickup. Bryan opened the hatch. Sam followed them to the back.

"Hi guys." Sam said starring at the huge present. It was long and wide not tall. It was wrapped in bright green paper with little reindeer on it. "Who's this for?"

"You of course." Quinn smiled.

"Oh, thank you guys. I'm sure whatever it is I'll love it! She looked at tag on it. It said,

* * *

><p><span>From. Kit, Nate, Adam, Seth, Bryan and Quinn. Kinda Jake he just doesn't know it, yet.<span>

To. Sam. And kind of Jake.

* * *

><p>"Where is Jake?" Sam asked, looking around.<p>

"Don't know." They all smiled.

"We'll put this in your room if you'll open the door." Adam smiled.

"Okay, sure." Sam nodded. They started pulling the present out of the bed of the pick-up. She opened the door. "Is it heavy?" Sam asked as they all heaved the present up the stairs.

"Oh, yeah." They nodded. Sam opened the door to her bedroom for them. They got the present in the room and set it on the floor next to Sam's bed.

"Thank you guys. I didn't get you anything." Sam said hugging them all.

"You haven't even opened it yet Sam." Kit chuckled.

"Well, even if it's the worst present ever it the thought that counts." Sam shrugged.

"We did put a lot of thought into it." Seth nodded, smiling.

"And effort." Nate added.

"Well, open it and read the card after." Bryan instructed.

"But, if its for Jake to shouldn't I wait 'til he's here?" Sam asked.

"No." They said at the same time.

"Okay," Sam shrugged and went over to the present and started to pull the lid off. The Ely's slipped out of the room quietly, evil looks on their faces. Sam didn't notice. When she got the lid off she gasped, looked around the room and growled. Of course they left.

Inside the box was, Jake. Sleeping heavily. With his shirt off. He had jeans on though. Sam couldn't help but look at all of his muscle. He had a six pack. She observed. She had always known he was all muscle, but now she knew that he could stop moving for over three months and still not get any fat. He'd still have a six pack.

He was gorgeous and tan. Sam had only just realized a month before Christmas that she liked Jake as more than a friend. She say the card. tucked in the front of Jake's jeans. Barely sticking out.

She was going to kill those boys. She slowly reached for the card. She tried to slip her finger nail under it, but somehow it just went farther in his pants. She sighed. She ended up just turning her head toward her wall and slipping her hands in his pants reaching for the card. She felt the card and pulled it out as fast as she could she didn't want to keep her hand there any longer than needed.

She ripped the card open. Inside it said,

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sammy,<em>

_We know you want to give us a punch in the face and at the same time a hug. We'd prefer the latter please._

_You see we gave Jake a sleeping pill so he'd sleep. Then we took off his shirt put him in the box and wrapped the thing._

_He's only been in the box about 30 minute though. If we got our timing right..._

_Hopefully he's alive when you open the box. If not, sorry. You won't have to kill us though. Mom will..._

_He should wake up soon. Before we put him in the box he'd been sleeping five hours already._

_Um, he'll probably be mad when he wakes up. Just give him this._

_As for this being for both of you. We are just giving you two a push._

_We all know you like each other. Even if you don't you do..._

_Oh, yeah he doesn't have to be home 'til around 7ish._

_If he's late it won't be that big of deal._

_We don't accept returns by the way. _

_We're not home. Neither are Mom and Dad. We locked all the buildings at our place. Took and hide all the keys. _

_So unless you want him to freeze outside you'll let him stay at your house._

_Quinn slipped Jake's shirt under the box. Or he was suppose to..._

_Don't get your hopes up though._

_Or let that get you down..._

_Which ever it happens to be..._

_Love, Kit, Nate, Adam, Seth, Bryan and Quinn._

_P.S. We wouldn't advise letting anyone know Jake's there. Him being shirt less won't be easy to explain to them._

_P.P.S We know your both happy we did this, so just get over it._

_P.P.P.S Try not to talk to much. Tell each other how you feel and get to the making-out._

_P.P.P.P.S all the P.S's are from Quinn._

* * *

><p>Sam starred at the card. She knew if it wasn't her in the situation she'd be laughing her head off. She could keep from laughing at a couple things. They had put a lot of thought and effort into it. She looked at Jake he was starting to stir and Sam was getting nervous. She fixed her shirt and hair right before Jake opened an eye.<p>

He looked confused. "What I'm I doing here?" He asked. Sam handed him the letter. He read it out loud. His expression changed as he read. From confused to angry to surprised. "They really thought this through didn't they?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded blushing.

"So," Jake said sitting up and climbing out of the box. He picked up the box. No shirt. Jake swore. Sam laughed. He didn't swear much. It was funny when he did, as long as he wasn't swearing at her... "What time is it?"

"12:00" Sam said pulling out her cell phone. Jake nodded.

"Well," Jake sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well what?" Sam asked looking into his mustang eyes.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged.

"Neither do I." Sam laughed. Jake smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas I guess."

"Merry Christmas Jake." Same replied.

"I got you a present, but its at my place." Jake said trying to fill the silence.

"Its okay, I got you a present too." Sam said climbing off her bed and went to her closet. "Here." Sam said sticking out a box to him.

"Thanks." Jake said as he started to unwrap it. "Oh, wow. Brat, it's awesome." It was a saddle bag that matched the bridle she got him for his birthday years back.

"I thought you'd like it." Sam smiled. "So, why do you think they think you like me?"

"Maybe because I,um, kinda, might have told them I did." Jake said looking up rubbing the back of his neck.

"What!" Sam yelped.

"I told them I did." Jake repeated. This time looking Sam in the eye.

"But you don't!" Sam pointed out.

"Actually, I do." Jake blushed.

"B-b-but you can't!" Sam said.

"Um, why not?" Jake asked looking hurt.

"You always call me brat." Sam said. "And I'm not good enough for you."

"If anything, I'm not good enough for you. I didn't know me calling you brat bothered you." Jake said looking down. "I don't mean it in a bad way."

"Oh," Sam said, slipping onto the floor to sit next to Jake. "Jake, you could have any girl you want. I can't have any guy I want. At least I didn't think so..."

"Huh?" Jake said.

"The only guy I want is you Jake." Sam explained trying to look at his eyes.

"Really?" Jake asked meeting her eyes. She nodded. "Well, then, we got the talking out of the way..." Jake said leaning in and kissing Sam on the lips quickly. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

Sam looked at him. She slowly leaned in and kissed him this time. He was surprised, but kissed her back. Slowly, but surely she pulled her self onto Jake's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to pushed her on back, but stopped and looked at her, asking. She nodded. He put himself on top of her. The kissed and kissed and kissed. Stopping for breath every few minutes.

She wrapped her legs around Jake waist and started for his belt buckle, he stopped her. "No." Was all he said. She whimpered. "Sam, we haven't even decided if we're dating. We've only been making-out a few minutes. We're not going there. Anytime soon. Besides your only 20." Jake said pulling himself off of her.

"But," Sam said. "We are dating aren't we?"

"If you want." Jake smiled hopefully.

"Good." Sam smiled. "How do you know I haven't gone 'there' before?" Sam asked looking at him.

"What!" Jake yelped. "You haven't. Please tell me you haven't."

"I haven't, but I want to with you." Sam said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No!"Jake said yet again. Sam frowned. "Maybe someday. Okay? Just not today." Jake said stroking her hair.

"Next Christmas?" Sam asked.

"We'll see." Jake smiled.

"Okay!" Sam smiled brightly, then frowned. "Have you ever gone 'there' before?" Jake looked shocked.

"No." He answered. "I've only wanted to with you. Which I'm not going to do anytime soon for your sake." He smiled at her.

"Good." Sam smiled, snuggling into his chest. "Next Christmas though, right?"Jake smiled into her hair.

"We'll see." He repeated.

"Fine, what'd you get me for Christmas?" Sam asked as Jake played with her hair.

"A necklace, bracelet, and a pair of earrings." Jake smirked.

"What do they look like?"

"Well, they necklace is a clear grey horse. They bracelet is a grey horse next to a bay horse next to a black horse. They earrings are a black horses." Jake said. "I saw them and thought of Ace, Blackie, and Temptest. Plus Witch."

"Of course! The Phantom was Black once and Temptest was two! That makes two blacks. The bay is Ace. The two grays are Temptest and Blackie now. That leaves one black horse. Witch!" Sam thought out loud.

"Good job brat." Jake rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry, I mean Sam."

"I like brat." Sam said. "Or honey, sweetie, baby, but like brat most. When you say it." Sam smiled.

"Okay." Jake smiled.

"But, I get to call you something." Sam said, "Baby?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Jake smiled as Sam's face lit up.

"I'll call you all three!" Sam smiled. "I think mostly mustang boy though."

"Mustang boy?" Jake asked.

"Your eyes remind me of mustangs'" Sam explained.

"Do I look like a boy?" Jake chuckled.

"I guess not." Sam giggled. "Mustang man?"

"Much better." Jake kissed the top of her head.

"We should call your brothers and thank them." Sam said digging out her cell phone and dialing. "Hi Quinn. Thanks for the present. I know your to scared to answer, but thanks from both of us. Right Jake?" Sam held the phone out to Jake.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam hung up.

* * *

><p><em>The next Christmas<em>

* * *

><p>"You promised." Sam smiled leading Jake to the empty HARP bunkhouse.<p>

"I suppose I did." Jake sighed.

"Oh, you know you want to too." Sam swatted his arm. He smiled.

"You have no idea baby." Jake smiled as they entered the bunkhouse. Jake wrapped his arms around Sam. "You never take those off do you?" Jake asked looking at the jewelry he gave her the year before.

"Only to shower and sleep. I think I'll take them off now just in case." She said taking her earrings out. She slipped off her bracelet too. Jake unhooked the necklace for her and kissed her collar bone after he set it down on a nightstand. As he said the Christmas before they went 'there'. Later that night Jake asked Sam to marry him. She of course said yes. Then they went 'there' again.

* * *

><p>"I love you brat." Jake sighed against her skin.<p>

"I love you too Mustang Man." Sam said snuggling into his chest.

_And to think all because of a present..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope you liked. Review! Merry Christmas. Or whatever.<strong>


End file.
